dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Portrait of the Stained Princess/@comment-2401:4900:1801:66D:1:2:9A6D:9AC6-20190613092513
Hi everyone! It's me, Shane0708. First of all, I would like to thank The Sapphire Panda for answering all my previously asked questions, except one question that still confuses me-Who exactly could that man be who took Kathrine from the ball? And by the way Sapphire, I have played all 15 DP games as and when they were released. So nothing you say would be any spoiler for me��. It's just that since I am free, I am playing all DP games right from the start. Now I have another set of questions from DP 6 till DP 9- 1) When exactly did Emma join the Red Riding Hood Sisters and when exactly did she leave? Before the incidents of DP 4 or after? 2) In Jack's Shelter we see a picture of Jack and his fellow adventurers and Emma, all who were left in the Sky Kingdom by Jack. One of the friends of Jack's was Raphael. But didn't he die in the Most World with Eldra? Then how is it possible that he died in the Sky Kingdom in the dungeon with his friends? 3) Why is the parable about the story of Emma called "The Adventures of LADY Emma"? Okay, Emma is the look-alike of the Queen. But is there any proof that Emma actually is the Princess of the Sky Kingdom? Is the word LADY used just because we think Emma is a Royalty? This brings me to the next question... 4) When I had played DP 6 for the 1st time I actually believed Emma IS the King's daughter. But, Emma says-"The King thinks that I am a descendant of his daughter." But how many generations exactly are King Eurig and Emma apart? Did Eurig gain immortality? If so, then how? 5) Were the Three Sons- Hugh, Leonard and Julian immortal? 6) Was the Sky Kingdom inhabited or abandoned during DP 6? If so, then did the Detective KILL all the inhabitants just to save the world by submerging it? 7) How did Prince Ross find Gerda? And where did he find her? Certainly Prince Ross would never come to the Mountain Kingdom to find Gerda. 8) Is Mother Gothel alive? 9) Did Ross and Rapunzel get married finally? Could they have had a child by now? 10) Would there be a Family Get-together of Snow White, Ross Red, Rapunzel, Belladonna, Gerda, Gwyn and maybe their children? There should be a DP game where somthing bad happens during the Get-together, like DP 12 during Gerda and Gwyn's wedding. What do you think? 11) Does Rosaria exist in a parallel universe like the Mist World? 12) Who was that mermaid who screamed at us from the fountain? 13) Do we kill the eel while trying to save Pinocchio? 14) Okay, we know that this is a goof that Gepetto used an Orb to create Pinocchio which is so not true. But I have an explanation which could counteract this goof- If you look closely at the Wood Orb, you can see many indents and lines. The wood from the Forbidden Grove also has those dants and marks and lines. This may still sound a goof, but my theory continues. What if Pinocchio had said-"Father had created an Orb from the wood of the Forbidden Grove and had placed it near my heart. Years after I turned human, I saw the power of the Orb was decreasing. And soon, I found out that I was turning back into a puppet." I think this theory still sounds way our there. But tell me, what do you think? 15) Does Cassius die in the end of Trusty John and King Bluebeard? Because it seemed like that. Then how did the sisters survive? 16) Also, in the last cutscene, we witness Thalassa's wrath who destroys Kokkino but only submerges a part of Prasino. What happens to the other part of the Kingdom? 17) How in the world did Rapunzel alone get to France, let alone Montafleur? Did she simply leave Ross? 18) Also, how do Ruth and Rapunzel know each other? How do each of them know the Detective had helped the other one? 19) Why would Rapunzel give us a dummy middle finger? Did she know we would find it useful? I actually found this entire Rapunzel encounter hilarious. 20) How did Brianne know that a True Love's Kiss would lift Eric's curse? Also, how did Eric and Brianne fall in love with each other and WHEN? 21) Also, why would Mab put a curse that would require a True Love's Kiss to remove it? Wouldn't Mab herself have thought of a solution to her own curse while placing it on Eric? Did Mab know anything about True Love when she was trapped inside the glass vial? BONUS QUESTION ABOUT DP5- How would we know what happened 15 years later immediately after DP5? And the way Pinocchio and Katherine were holding hands, did they get MARRIED??! Didn't Katherine call Pinocchio a little boy when we rescue her? Now I would like to apologise to all you guys for bothering you all with all these questions.